Mosssky's Calling
by TheSideNobodyKnows
Summary: Mosssky was a beloved warrior, and seemed to be ready to take on a mate and settle down. But when Twolegs come to her forest, she is intrigued, and willingly gets captured. Will she like this new life? Or will she return home?
1. Allegiances

**This is a Warrior to kittypet fanfiction, I do not own Warriors, I am not an Erin Hunter, just a fangirl.**

 **Allegiances**

 **Oakclan**

 **Leader: Redstar-** red-brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Applepaw**

 **Deputy: Fawnpelt-** pale brown she-cat with leaf green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: Frosthawk-** white-and-brown tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dawnstreak-** ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Stormstrike-** pale gray tom with blue eyes

 **Jayflight-** silver tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes

 **Falconfeather-** dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

 **Ashfall-** blue-gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes

 **Snowleap-** pure white tom with amber eyes

 **Dustear-** gray she-cat with brown patches

 **Apprentice- Lionpaw**

 **Sunshadow-** tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

 **Mosssky-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

 **Sandpelt-** pale ginger tom with green eyes

 **Clearmind-** cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Foxfur-** dark ginger tom with green eyes

 **Sagestripe-** golden-brown she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Applepaw-** ginger tabby tom

 **Shimmerpaw-** silver tabby she-cat

 **Elders:**

 **Mousenose-** small brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **Rowanclan**

 **Leader: Rosestar-** cream tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **Deputy: Steamdapple-** light gray dappled tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Badgerpaw**

 **Medicine Cat:** **Skywhisper-** blue-gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Warriors:**

 **Ravensoul-** black tom with white ears, tail-tip, paws, and chest

 **Eagleflight-** brown she-cat with a white star on forehead

 **Lightseeker-** cream tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Petaldance-** pale gray she-cat with white patches

 **Coalfur-** pitch black tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Poolpaw**

 **Wolfsoul-** large gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **Drizzlewhisker-** blue-gray tom

 **Flamestep-** drak ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Goldpaw**

 **Tigerwind-** black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Sparrowflight-** small brown she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Comettail-** golden-brown tom with a long bushy tail

 **Fallenbranch-** dark brown tabby she-cat

 **Apprentices:**

 **Badgerpaw-** black and white tom with hazel eyes

 **Poolpaw-** blue-gray she-cat with white paws

 **Goldpaw-** ginger tom with blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Frostfang-** white she-cat with silver markings, mother of Drizzlewhisker's kits, Volekit, Dewkit, and Spottedkit

 **Kindleheart-** red-brown she-cat with forest-green eyes, mother of Steamdapple's kits, Leopardkit and Patchkit

 **Elders:**

 **Yarrowtail-** gray tabby she-cat

 **Halfsight-** blind bue-gray tom

 **Kits:**

 **Volekit-** brown tabby she-kit

 **Dewkit-** black tom with amber eyes

 **Spottedkit-** silver spotted-tabby she-kit with blue eyes

 **Leopardkit-** brown tom with pale tabby stripes

 **Patchkit-** brown she-cat with lighter patches

 **Cats Outside The Clans**

 **Minx-** siamese she-cat with blue eyes and a green collar

 **Jet-** black tom with green eyes and a blue collar

 **Darcy-** light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and a diamond-studded white collar

 **Harrison-** jet-black tom with green eyes with a silver collar

 **Missy-** pure white she-cat with a pink bow around neck

 **Dex-** large brown tabby tom with amber eyes, spiked collar


	2. Prologue

A loud thump woke a red-brown tom, his eyes flashing in concern. He calmed down when he was greeted by the familiar face of a ginger tom, white covering his face.

"Flashstar, good to see you." He bowed his head in respect to his former mentor and leader.

"Sadly, I am not here for a peaceful chat, Redstar." The ginger tom said sadly, his young eyes filled with wisdom.

Redstar froze one the spot. "But shouldn't Frosthawk get the prophecies?" The tom questioned. He had only been leader for a few moons, and had his sights set on a mate in Mosssky, and she had shown interestin him.

"This is a more personal message, I'm afraid." The tom sighed sadly. " _A cat will leave our clan, but do not stop them. It is their destiny to choose their own._ "

The dream switched, and in front of Redstar, a peice of moss got caught in the wind, and was carried away through the sky, headed directly towards Twoleg Place.

 _A Oakclan warrior would never break our sacred code in such a way!_ The leader wanted to scoff, but he knew this was destiny, and not even a leader could change that.

His vision started to cloud, and he turned to Flashstar for one last sign of reassurance. All he got was a curt nod, and he woke up breathing heavily. Mosssky stirred beside him, ears twitching.

"Redstar?" She asks, weariness dripping into her voice. Redstar licked between her ears gently.

"Go back to sleep, Mosssky, just had a bad dream, that's all." The she-cat looked skeptical, and Redstar knew she wasn't mouse-brained. She finally curled back against her mate, eyes finally winning the battle with her mind.

 _I will never let that prophecy come true, my love._ He thought, laying his head softly against the crook of her neck fur. _I'm sorry, Flashstar, but this is her destiny, and nothing will change that._


	3. Chapter 1

Mosssky yawned loudly as she stretched, just waking up alongside her mate. Redstar gave her a loving nudge, and the two headed out from behind the Broken Rock.

Fawnpelt had already sorted out the patrols for the morning, and neither the leader nor his mate were needed, so they split up, Redstar getting some food, and Mossky going to check on her brother.

 _That lazy mouse-brain._ She internally hissed. _Probably missed his dawn patrol._ Walking inside the den, she gave a nod of respect to her senior warriors, and realized her brother was gone.

 _Good._ She caught her nest was gone, which made sense since she had officially moved into Redstar's den. Redstar was a strict but caring leader, and he loved her. The last few moons he had been acting odd, but Mosssky put it off as nerves of being leader at only eighteen moons old.

Halfway to the freshkill pile, her peaceful and perfect morning was interupted by a harsh yowl from the bracken entrance. Whipping around simeltaniously, her and her clanmates watched as Sunshadow, Clearmind, and Sagestripe rushed in, looking like they had seen a badger.

"Twolegs! At the beech grove!" Sunshadow breathed heavily, his green gaze meeting that of his leader.

"I sent Dawnstreak there!" The older medicine cat, Frosthawk, stated, fear spreading onto his features.

"All right, I will lead a patrol to make sure she's okay. Jayflight, Stormstrike, Ashfall, and Snowleap, with me!" Redstar shouted, gesturing with his tail.

"Let me help!" Mosssky pleaded, using the face that always worked on him when she asked him to teach her his techniques when she was two moons younger than him.

"I don't want the possibility of losing you, Mosssky, and our future." He gestures to her belly. _Fox dung, Frosthawk told him._ "Stay here and protect the camp with the others!" He rushes out of the camp at that, giving her a quick lick on her cheek goodbye.

She waited a few seconds, and gave a knowing look to her brother and Fawnpelt. They knew she couldn't stay out of this, damn the consequences.

Rushing out of camp, she quickly followed her mate and the senior warriors' scents. A faint scent of fox lingered faintly in one spot, but it was far enough from camp and too faint to be a threat.

Slowing her pace when she made it to the grove, she spotted the russet tail of he mate slinking into the normal entrance. Ignoring the light kick in her stomach, she made her own way, silently climbing up one of the beech trees.

 _Great Starclan._ The had Dawnstreak in one of those tiny metal nests that are told to kits to ward them away from Twolegs, and the creatures were looking at her and making odd, high-pitched noises.

I spotted the small patrol, and I knew they were going to win. Quickly analyzing the situation, one could distract the Twoleg long enough so the others could pop that latch on the metal nest. As I thought it, the plan went into action, and I just sat there silently observing.

Redstar and Snowleap were the distraction, while Jayflight, Ashfall, and Stormstrike got her out. The patrol rushed away, the young medicine cat leaning slightly on Stormstrike. The Twolegs let out... _wails of distress?_ Mosssky almost felt... bad for them?

 _Wonder what the kittypet life is like?_ She thought, perched high enough so the Twolegs wouldn't see her. She imagined herself in what one called a collar, a strip of material as a way of marking a cat as a Twolegs' own, in a cozy den, no responsibilities, endless food and warmth...

 _It does sound nice..._ She some times loathed her responsibilities, and _hated_ leaky roofs and cold Leaf-Bare moons. _Could I?_ Against all she was raised to believe, _she wanted to be a kittypet._

 _But what about Redstar? Sunshadow?_ They would be fine. Sunshadow's got Clearmind to keep him straight-minded, and Redstar would find a new mate. And their kits would be safer, away from turmoil, sickness, and duties.

 _This was it._ She was going to become a kittypet. _To a better life._ She thought peacefully as she climbed back down, letting out a mew loud enough for the Twolegs to hear.

The pair of them raced forward, spotting the she-cat sitting with her head held high, and her eyes shining. They slowly opened the webbing to the metal nest, and Mosssky calmly walked in side.

They snapped the webbing back into place, and I found my self in slanted sunlight as parts were cut off by the unbreakable webbing. There was a soft, thin object in the center of the nest, and she lay down on it, finding comfort in the softness.

Mosssky jolted upright as it started to be picked up, but she shook her head, knowing she would have to get used to it. The Twolegs made a lot of noise as they trekked back through the forest, towards the oh-so-familiar rumbling sound of the Thunderpath.

Shaking her head, she knew they would have to travel in a monster. She was okay with that. She knew she was going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 2

Her gaze was hazy as she woke up, a odd shaking greeted her waking seconds. She jolted up, hitting her head on a hard object. She shook in fear until her foggy memory cleared.

 _I was becoming a kittypet_. That just felt so odd to think about. As she sat pondering her choices, the monster came to a startling halt, causing the expecting qu- No. She is not a queen, she is not a warrior, and she is _not_ a leader's mate. She is a unnamed kittypet, expecting a litter of kits with no father.

The back of the monster opened up, her nose already adapting to the stench of it. They picked up her nest, taking it to a larger, white nest. The Twolegs kept meowing on and on, probably having a uninteresting conversation.

There was a strange solid see-through object in front of them, but it opened when they came close to it. _Interesting._ An explosion of scents greeted her nose, dogs, other cats, birds, rabits... Wow.

One of the Twolegs took her nest over to one of the the strange objects, sitting down. It made a small noise, slowly opening the webbing. Tilting her head, she stuck her nose out, which earned a playful poke on the nose by the Twoleg.

 _Some sort of game?_ She batted at the paw, claws sheathed, which earned a happy noise from her new owner. They continued the tiny game of seeing who could hit the other without the other pulling away. It was really entertaining.

Her owner sadly gestured her back into the small nest, but not before hitting her one more time on the nose. She lay back down on the soft material, and followed the other Twoleg from earlier and a new one who's scent was sharp and tangy, almost like a medicine cat's den.

They led to a small section of the den, which had many strange objects, but her owner placed her down on the large one. The man with the smell of herbs gently removed her from the den, placing her on the cool and smooth object. He started examining her with other objests, prodding and poking all at once, though she never was in pain. She decided she liked him. He reminded her of Frosthawk and Dawnstreak.

 _No! I am not a clan cat! I have known nothing but love from these creatures, and I will till the end of my days._ She internally argued. Suddenly, the examination stopped after he inspected my starting-to-swell stomach, and he stared meowing with my owner and the other Twoleg. She remembered stories that Twolegs sold the kits away to other Twolegs, but she was fine with it. They would be safe. That was all that mattered.

She was picked up gently, though she was more than capable of walking into her nest, and lay down on my soft thing. The Twolegs were smiling at her, love glistening in their big, stupid-looking eyes. She started drifting back into sleep, and let it come.

 _Time Skip_ She woke up again, but she was not confused. She was in her nest, on her soft thing, in a monster, heading to her new life. Twitching her nose, she picked up strange new smells coming from outside. She blinked, excitited to explore her new environment.

The monster came to a small halt, but she had already braced herself, picking up the same noises from the last time to figure out when it was stopping. The back was opened, and the Twoleg who played with her picked her up gently, tying something soft around my neck, and placing me in a darker nest.

The soft thing was still there, but the only source of light was from six holes on the sides, and the nest was too tall for her to see were she was. _Am I really that small?_ She pondered quietly. A loud noise was heard, and excited noises were less muffled to her. An array of new smells greeted her, but a familiar one caught her off gaurd. _I smell pine needles..._

Her eyes flashed as she was placed down, the excited noises the loudest now, mixed with the overwhelming scent of pine. She heard a ripping sound, so she perked her ears. The top of her box was opened, and a Twoleg kit was staring down at her.

More noises greeted my ears as she gently picked me up from under my front haunches. She pulled her tightly to her small chest, causing her to purr and lick her cheek. A noise came from the kit as she cradled the she-cat to her chest.

Looking around, she caught sight of a large pine set in the center of the room, decorating in what looked like miny multi-colored fireflies. A shiny substance covered it. The Twoleg from earlier walked forward, handing the kit a... _collar._ This was it. This was the real start of her new life. This was the name she was going to use for the rest of her days.

The Twoleg kit paused, looking deep in thought, added something to the collar, and placed it around her neck. She let out a mew, soft and calm, and for some reason she could understand it. Her name was Monarch. _I love it._ The newly-named Monarch thinks, eyes lighting up and licking _her_ Twoleg kit.

Monarch had found a home, and she had no intent to leave it.


	5. Chapter 3

Monarch stretched in her 'bed', as the Twolegs called it. She understood peices of their seemingly nonsensical babble, and even knew their names. "Ronan" was the Twoleg who brought her here, "Betty" was his mate, and "Nikki" was the hyper kit.

Sunlight flitted in through the open 'window', and Monarch wondered for the first time if she was allowed to go outside. Betty was the only one home, Ronan was out at this place called 'work', which he complained about often, and Nikki was at a 'school', which meant she left an hour after sunrise , and returns a few hours after Sunhigh.

Standing up, she hissed at the weight of her kits. Her stomach was growing by the 'month' as the Twolegs refered to moons, and she wondered how long it was till she gave birth.

Padding to Betty's 'study', se pawed gently at the door. The mate poked her head out, smiling and saying something about her name. Monarch led her to the back door, gently prodding it with her paw and giving her a hopefull look.

Betty said something Monarch didn't understand, but she opened the door. Taking her first breath of fresh air for ab9ut three months, the she-cat let her eyes adjust to the light. There was short grass everywhere, and a few of those soft objects she learned were called 'chairs', and even a small 'table'.

A large oak tree provided shade in from the hot sun, its roots poking out of the ground at different angles. A few sparrows poked their heads out from the tangled branches, but Monarch had no urge to hunt anymore. The food was not bad, and sometimes her Twolegs would give her milk, a luxury she hadn't had since she was a small kit mewling at her mother's belly.

Finding a natural hallow at the base of the roots, the she-cat curled up in the shade, enjoying the sunshine. Suddenly, a loud thud came from her right side fence. instantly leaping into her defensive mode from her warrior training, she whipped around.

Five cats sat on her fence bordering her garden, all with curiosity shining in their eyes, but none of them looking hostile. Letting her hackles fall, she tilted her head. "Who are you?" She asked calmly.

"Well, I'm Minx." The siamese cat said calmly. "The black tom with the blue collar is Jet." The pitch black tom gave a nod of respect.

"The pampered ginger she-cat with the diamond-studded collar is Darcy." Darcy analyzed her, her gaze warm and soft, like a mother's.

"The other black tom with the silver collar is Harrison, we just call him Harry." Harry gave a curt nod as he sat, eyes quickly checking around my garden, like he was expecting a threat.

A small kit was sitting next to them, probably no more than five moons old. "I-I-I don't have a name..." She stammers, eyes shinning with tears. "I'm just a stray." Her coat was a bright white, shining in the sun, but making it easy to see she was starving.

"This poor scrap was abandoned by her housefolk." Harrison said sadly, licking the spot in between the young kit's ears. Monarch's fur bristled. How could they be cruel enough to do that? She's only a child!

"My Twolegs could take her!" She blurts out, knowing very well that her 'housefolk' wouldn't mind an extra mouth to feed, and she caught mention of Ronan wanting to go back to the forest to find another.

"Really? Are you sure?" The kit said shyly. "I don't want to be any trouble..."

Monarch stretched her head out and touched the young she-kit on her head. "I'm already expecting my own kits, I would be more than happy to raise you, and my family love cats!"

"Thank you... Oh, dogbreath, we didn't even get your name..." Darcy trails off, tracing her long tail through the dewy grass.

"Oh, um, I'm Mos-" She cut herself off. I am not Mossky. "Monarch."

"Mossarch? Odd name." Jet chuckled.

"No, my old name was Mosssky. I was a clan cat." The other kittypets gasped.

"Did you really eat bones?"

"Were they as cruel hearted as they say?"

Monarch hissed at the rumors. "My old clanmates have no intention of eating the bones of prey, and there will always be cruel cats, doesn't matter where they were born, and it's none of your business!" She stalked back to the door, giving each cat a death glare to leave, except the small kit she promised to protect.

Pawing loudly, she curled her tail protectively around the small kit. The door opened, and there was Betty. She was smiling, and then cast her eyes downward. She started making cooing noises, gently picking up the she-kit.

"Momma?" The white she-kit squeeks, twisting slightly in the hairless paws

"Don't be afraid, Betty won't harm you." Monarch said, her voice sweet and soft, matching her own mother's.

Betty gestured for Monarch to follow, picking up a device from the wall as she placed the kit on counter. I knew that meant she was contacting Ronan.

Leaping onto the counter beside the kit, she started licking the top of her head. The front door flung open, revealing Nikki smiling, eyes shifting around trying to look for me.

Racing forward, she leaped into her arms. The girl laughed loudly, but her laughter was cut short when she spotted the small kit. Her eyes widened, and she rushed for the kit, startling her, but not making her run.

"Calm down, sweetheart, Nikki won't hurt you either." The she-kit though had already started purring. Betty handed her daughter a pink collar with different bows on it. The girl again paused, thinking hard, attaching the clip around the kit's neck, and saying a name. "Snowflake." Monarch say proudly to her kit, who purred loudly in response.

Snowflake leaped out of Nikki's arms, and rushed back to Monarch, nudging herself under her belly fur, causing the mother to laugh.

The door opened again, and in came Ronan, hiding something behind his back as he kissed his mate and daughter, and patting my head, catching the eyes of the small shaking kit beneath her, and smiling.

She turned her head slightly, trying to see what he was hiding. Answering her silent question, Ronan pulled out another 'cage'. Inside was a black and brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

I caught a few things like "Found another one" and "thought Monarch could use a mate", which in turn caused me to cough slightly. It's true, I had no mate, but it's not like I wanted one!

The web was opened, and the tom raced out. "How do we get out?" He instantly said.

"You want to leave? It's perfect here, tom." She said happily as she licked Snowflake's head.

"My name is Tigerwind!" He hissed.

"Not for long!" Snowflake said excitedly.

"You're from Oakclan, right?" Monarch froze. "I saw you at a few gatherings. Mosssky?"

"Don't call me that. I am Monarch." She hissed.

"You will always be a warrior, Mosssky. No choice you make, you will always have the code in your blood." He hissed.

Suddenly, he was picked up, and placed back in the cage. "What in Starclan?!" He yowled.

"Off to the Cutter, I suppose." I chuckle, which caused him to yowl louder.


End file.
